Crack Hetalia Black! Alemania x Nyo! Ucrania
by Manilover
Summary: Solo español chicos, esto es lo mas crack que e hecho en toda mi vida ;   Contiene:  Yaoi   Crack   Lemon   Occ


Alemania se encontraba en un cuarto oscuro, organizaba unas cosas hasta que encontró un foto de Italia, el italiano habia ido a una guerra a su pais, de la mafia, no podia desproteger Italia y dejarselo todo a su hermano Romano, despues de todo el lo amaba como hermano y debia ayudarlo, por el bien de los dos y no lo habia visto en meses, meses sin escuchar sus llamadas tontas, meses durmiendo sin compañia, se sentia muy solo, pero sus impulsos como hombre lo dominaron y comenzo metiendo su mano en su pantalón, empezó a sobar y con eso a gemir un poco, jadeando, pensando en las ganas que le tenia a Feliciano,

Ucrania fue mandado a entrgarle unos papeles a Alemania, el argumentaba que le daba un poco de miedo y que preferia seguir trabajando en el campo, su jefe lo mando a que entregara los papeles y asi fue, al llegar a la casa nadie le abria, asi que jalo la puerta y esta se abrio, era muy extraño que Alemania hubiera dejado una puerta abierta, asi que decidio cerrarla, con seguro, para que Alemania por almenos fuera más amable con él, ya que la ultima vez que el oji-azul fue a la casa del alemán, se sintio ofendido por la forma en la que le decia las cosas, era muy duro para él, en fin, buscó al alemán por toda la casa, arriba y abajo, hasta que llego al zotano, ese si era terrorifico, pero estaba abierto, asi que le dio curiosidad y entró, el zotano era muy grande, y oscuro, asi que ya muy adentrado lloraba un poco por no poder encontrar la salida de ahi, luego esucho una voz, lo que no le daba escalofrios de la voz fue que era la de Alemania, por el tono, pero su voz sonaba rara, más bien, exitada

"A-Ah ~ F-Feliciano? g-gnnnh "

El ucraniano tuvo miedo por como decia las cosas, se hacerco un poco a donde estaba el aleman y este estaba con sus dos manos en el pantalon, haciento un revoltijo ayá abajo, Ucrania se asustó pero choco con una pared, tirando una especie de jarrón, le dio miedo y antes de tomar aire se cubrió la boca

"E-Eres a-ah~ t-tu? "

El ucraniano estaba muerto de miedo, temblaba y ligeramente lloraba

"N-No s-soy Fe-Felicia-an-no "

La voz del ucraniano sonaba debil, muy debil, lo que hizo que el alemán se acordara mas de Feliciano, ucrania le recordaba a Feliciano, asi que saco sus manos de sus pantalones, estaban pegajosas

" E-Entonces finjamos que eres el y jugemos un poco "

Dijo levantandose de donde estaba, sin limpiarse sus manos, el ucraniano no queria hacer ningun ruido, su plan era esperar a que el alemán lo buscara mas adentro del zotano e huir, esuchó que paso muy cerca de el, pero solo temblaba ahi, al no escuchar mas pasos con el menor ruido posible caminó, caminó casi al fondo para poder escapar e ir directo al patio, pero en eso sintió que algo lo tomó de su cintura, era el alemán, por que a decir verdad, el era mejor cundo se trataba de espionajes y emboscadas, cuando sintio sus manos en su cintura no podia hacer nada mas que quedarse ahi temblando, mientras el alemán aprovechó eso y comenzo a quitarle su chaleco, el ucraniano queria hacer algo, pero sus instintos no reaccionaban, era el miedo que no le permitia hacer algun movimiento, el alemán solo removio el chaleco del ucraniano, dejandolo en el piso, quedaba todavia la camiseta de mangas largas que llevaba el otro asi que metio sus manos en la camiseta para manosear su pecho, el ucraniano no pudo evitar dar un pequeño quejido, las manos del alemán estaban frias y pegajosas, se sentia horrible como comenzaba a exparsir todo ese liquido blanco que quedaba en sus manos por el pecho del otro,despues el aleman mordio la oreja del ucraniano ligeramente, el otro solo cerro los ojos con fuerza y se sonrojó un poco, por que, no se sentia tan mal despues de todo, pero a pesar de no sentirse mal lo que le hacia, no queria, solo queria irse a casa.

"Ooh siempre tán sumiso"

Nadie sabia que le pasaba al aleman, era como cuando estaba en la guerra nazi, cuando era solo el, exacto, solo, lo que lo hacia que se ablandara un poco era Feliciano, pero no haberlo visto por meses, no haber visto a Japón, no tener a nadie lo volvia loco y sediento de alguien, ese dia que era el del colapso llegó el ucraniano y fue una presa facil para el alemán, Ucrania, siempre tan sumiso, siempre con una sonrisa algo triste, pero su enojo era su tristeza, solo trataba de hacer un mundo mejor, lo que le importaba mas al ucraniano eran Rusia y Bielorrusia, siempre lo hacia feliz tenerlos a los tres como una familia, simpre pensaba calidamente, en abrazos, besos y más, en cambio cuando el aleman se ponia en esa situación se volvia frio e intimidante.

"Q-Quie-ero i-irm-me a ca-casa "

Susurró el ucraniano llorando, temblando todavia y algo sonrojado, el alemán se molestó y en eso tomo al ucraniano y lo choco con una pared, el otro gritó del dolor, seguia llorando, el alemán le dio la vuelta, quedando los dos cara a cara, el ucraniano no tenia el valor para abrir los ojos, sabia que lo que habia al frente era el aleman y no queria ver sus ojos

"Abre los ojos"

Le dio como orden el alemán, el ucraniano solo podia obedecerlo para que no le hiziera más daño, abrio los ojos poco a poco parpadeando un par deveces, pero sin ver al alemán, sus ojos seguian cristalinos y las lagrimas brotaban de ellos, pero eso no le hiba ayudar a escapar, al contrario, al mostrarse más debil el aleman se incitaba el mismo a hacerle más cosas, al ver que no lo veia a los ojos le levantó el rostro, intercambiaban las diferentes miradas que tenian, al ver el alemán toda la inocencia reflejada en los ojos del ucraniano, le recordó tanto a Italia, cuando llegaba a casa con una herida y tenia los mismos ojos llorosos que el, era igual de tierno, lo aleintaba a hacerle más al ucraniano, queria hacerle mucho más

" Tu me vas a desabrochar mi pantalón y yo el tuyo ... "

No lo preguntaba, era una orden, a el otro no se le ocurriria desobedecer una orden de Alemania en esa condicion, sabia que si lo desobedecia le iria peor, que lo torturaria, lo que más odiaba y lo hacia llorar más era recordar esos dias de tortura

Comenzo a desabrochar lentamente el pantalon del alemán, mas que todo tenia miedo, al teminar lo dejó, pero el alemán tomo sus manos e hizo que las pusiera en su entrepierna, comenzando a moverlas, al ucraniano le daba mucha vergüenza estar haciendo ese tipo de cosas con alemania, despues de que el aleman dejo que las manos del otro siguieran ahi, el se encargó de lo suyo, tocar al ucraniano, a el ucraniano jamás lo habian tocado con esas intensiones asi que dejo escapar un gemido y en eso se puso completamente rojo, para el alemán, sus gemidos eran lo que esperaba, pero cuando el ucraniano sintio ese gemido aparto las manos de la entrepierna del alemán y cubrio su entrepierna con la camiseta que tenia, al parecer era muy delicado en ese sentido del tacto en sus "regiones vitales"

"A-Ale-leman-nia n-no q-qui-e-ero "

Apenas le salia la voz, enserio tenia miedo que le hiciera algo el alemán y de hecho le hizo, tomo sus piernas y lo reboto con la pared nuevamente pero ahora dejandolo en el piso, llorando

"No te pregunté si querias o no"

se bajo el pantalón y tambien su ropa interior, dejando al descubierto su miembro, en frente de el ucraniano, el otro estaba muy sonrojado, no queria ver eso, en parte lloró más, pero el aleman metio su miembro en la boca del ucraniano, el otro solo queria retroceder y escupir eso, pero no habia más pared y si lo escupia/mordia/ o algo malo le hacia le hiba a ir peor, por que de unas caricias a sexo oral solo por decirle al aleman que no queria, no pudo ni imaginarse si le hacia daño fisico, solo le quedaba lamer y darle placer al aleman como lo que queria, el alemán lo disfrutaba, mucho, hace tanto que no obligaba a alguen a que le hiciera eso, hace tanto que no veia a alguien suplicarle y el denegarle las peticiones, dandole castigos, era algo que lo incitaba aun más a segur sacandole provecho a lo sumiso que era el ucraniano, sin pensarlo se vino en la boca del ucraniano, en otro solo cerró los ojos y trato de no tragar el liquido blanco, quedando completamente mojado, el otro se seguia exitando cada vez más, pero su sonrisa cambio cuando pensó el lo que haria el ucraniano si lo dejaba salir de ahi, arruinaria toda la reputacion del alemán, tambien su relacion con el mundo y con Feliciano, tomo unas cuerdas y lo amarró, despues tomo una benda y le vendó los ojos, para que no viera, luego decidio llevarlo a un cuarto, el más siniestro de la casa, en donde antes guardaba a sus esclavos, Ucrania no sabia a donde se lo llevaban, seguia llorando y temblando, era tan indefenso aveces y más con el miedo, queria patear al alemán y correr por su vida, pero le era imposible, estaba amarrado, Alemania continuo y llego a la puerta, saco las llaves y la abrió, Ucrania solo podia escuchar lo que pasaba, Alemania lo tiro al piso bruscamente y cerro la puerta, luego abrió un compuerta por la que le hablaba a sus esclavos y le dijo

"Hasta mañana~"

luego cerro bruscamente la compuerta y se fue

Ucrania gritaba de dolor, siempre le dolia la espalda por los años y cuando Alemania lo tiro al piso le dolio aún más, seguia llorando, en el piso, hasta que se cansó, de todo, del viaje de lo que le habia hecho Alemania y termino dormido en el piso, aun con algunas lagrimas.

A la mañana siguiente Alemania entró al cuarto, y vio que el ucraniano descansaba todavia en el suelo, despues saco una pistola, trajo el telefono y despertó al ucraniano, el ucraniano se levantó normalmente, seguia vendado de los ojos, Alemania le quitó la venda y le apunto en el cuello con el arma, el ucraniano estaba realmente muerto de miedo al sentir el arma fria en su cuello

"Llama a tus superiores y diles que te quedaras conmigo"

Ucrania no sabia que planeaba el alemán y decidio marcar el numero con las manos que tenia libres, alemania le hacercó el telefono a la oreja ara que hablara y le dijo antes de que contestaran

" Mas te vale no sonar extraño ni miedoso "

antes de que Ucrania pudiera decirle algo al alemán los superiores de ucrania contestaron

" H-Hol-la so-solo q-quer-ria a-avisar q-que me-me qu-quedo e-en c-casa d-de A-Ale-lemania p-por un-unas se-semanas"

la voz de el ucraniano se escuchaba más miedosa que nunca, y no se entendia mucho, el lo lamentaba pero el mido le ganaba, el aleman empujó el arma más a su cuello y el otro dejo salir un quejido de dolor, tratando de que no se escuchara en el telefono, el superior le contesto al ucraniano

" Bien, yo iré de vacaciones, tu sabes, para ir a divertirme, van a ser unos meses, con que lleges un poco despues de mis vacaciones estará bien"

Al ucraniano no le agradó para nada esa idea de que se fuera el superior por unos meses, pero antes de poder decirle algo más el superior colgó, ucrania no le podia mentir al alemán por que el estaba tan cerca de el que lo escuchó todo

" Que bien~ unos meses para los dos "

A ucrania deveras no le gustó lo que oyó, esperaba que Rusia o Bielorrusia llegaran para entregar cualquier papel y lo rescataran, o por almenos escapar por su cuenta

El alemán tomo la barbilla del ucraniano y levantó su cara, luego comenzó a lamer el cuello del otro, el ucraniano dejo escapar un leve gemido, seguia tamblando, el alemán empezo a tocar su trasero, el ucraniano solo llevaba la camiseta blanca de manga larga y su ropa interior que logro que el alemán no le quitara, el aleman seguia tocandolo por su trasero y comenzo a acariciar sus piernas, empezando por las rodillas, haciendo que el ucraniano las flexionara y bajando cada vez más, lentamente, mientras seguia lamiendo su cuello

El ucraniano solo dejaba escapar leves gemidos, tratando de que no se escucharan para que el alemán lo dejara de tocar, aunque se le hacia muy dificil contenerse, le sentia muy bien como lo tocaba, pero a la vez no queria, el alemán casi llegaba para tocar su entrepierna nuevamente, abriendo las piernas del ucraniano para lograrlo, mientras el otro gemia cada vez mas cuando se hacercaba ahi

"Vamos~ es algo que los dos disfrutamos, verdad?"

cuando el ucraniano sintió como le tocaba su miembro, se sonrojó a mas no poder, y solto un gemido fuerte nuevamente, cerro las piernas, pero eso no le evitó nada al aleman, se puso al frente de el chico ucraniano y lo tiro al suelo otra vez, acostandolo en el piso, mirandolo lacivamente, el ucraniano lloraba, de miedo, el aleman comenzo a bajarle la ropa interior al ucraniano, el otro patableaba pata que no lo hiciera pero el alemán le pego un golpe en laa cara, el otro se soltó a llorar más, la mirada del aleman al ver sus lloriqueos cambio, le recordaba cuando Italia lloraba por ayuda, y no le gustaba verlo llorar, asi que se levantó y cerro la puerta, con mucha fuerza

Ucrania seguia llorando con mucha fuerza, por el miedo, por el dolor, no sabia que horas eran, no habia ventanas, decidio ponerse de pie y caminar para ver el cuarto, estaba vacio, solo habia una cama, eso le alivió un poco, pero le extrañó el por que tendria una cama aqui si era el cuarto de esclavos, se sentó, todavia tenia mucho sueo asi que se volvio a dormir pero en la cama

Alemania se quedo en su habitacion, pensando, que hacer, queria algo de guerra y que fuera interesante, ahi se le ocurrio una idea, una perversa idea, filmar con una camara como tocaba al hermano del Ruso y del Bielorruso y mandarselas. Asi el tendria algo con que entretenerse, asi que tomo la camara y se dirigio hacia la habitacion, Ucrania estaba muy dormido como para haberlo escuchado, se dirigio hacia el ucraniano en la cama, y lo tomo del brazo, tirandolo al suelo, ya grabando, el ucraniano comenzó a llorar nuevamente, sin soltarlo, sosteniendo la camara lo levantó y lo puso en la cama otra vez, pero ahora estaba llorando mucho, el alemán se le subio encima, sin dejar de grabar y saco unas cuerdas de su bolsillo y dejo la camara en el mueble de al lado mientras amarraba las manos y los pies de ucrania a la cama, luego tomó la camara y grabó como le quitaba su camiseta que le quedaba y su ropa interior, luego volvio a dejar la camara en el mueble para tener las dos manos para hacer lo suyo, luego empezo a acariciar las piernas del ucraniano, el otro solo cerro los ojos dejando escapar pequeños, muy pequeños gemidos, se hacerco a su cuello y comenzo a morder un poco, mientras se quitaba el pantalon y se chaqueta y toda la ropa, para que quedaran los dos desnudos en la cama, luego comenzo a acariciar la entrepierna del ucraniano, mientras el otro gemia más fuerte, sonrojandose, aun con lagrimas en los ojos , el alemán siguio tocando su entrepierna, acariciandola y de eso a tocarla mas fuerte, hasta que dejo de tocar la entrepierna de el ucraniano, le soltó las manos al chico y las puso en su entrepierna, para que la acariciara, el otro entre muchos llantos y la cara completamente roja no podia hacer otra cosa que obedecerlo, el alemán comenzo a exitarse mas y derrepente tomó el cuello de el ucraniano para que este comenzara a lamer el miembro del alemán, el ucraniano temblaba aun más y su llanto seguia, tubo que abrir la boca y comenzar a lamer el miembro del alemán, asi siguio hasta que sucedio como la otra vez, el aleman se vino en la boca del ucraniano, pero el alemán esta vez le quito las cuerdas de los pies, y le do vuelta, haciendo que el ucraniano quedara en posicionn de 4 comenazndo a meter su miembro en la entrada de el ucraniano, haciendo al otro hacer un grito, que sonaba más a gemido, aunque seguia temblando y llorando aun más

"N-NOOOOOO! A-Ale-ema-man-nia! D-De-Dejame! P-Po-orfav-vor! "

solo podia apretar a la almohada que estaba ahi y aguantar lo que hacia el alemán, mientras el otro aumento la ´potencia, metiendo y sacando y asi sucecivamente el ucraniano gritaba y le rogaba que lo dejara, pero el otro no le hacia caso, era lo que esperaba, al terminar, apagó la camara y se fue, cerrando la puerta bruscamente denuevo

Ucrania lloraba, demasiado, se cubrio con las sabanas mientras seguia llorando, abrazando a la almohada, llorando de dolor, no queria haber perdido su virginidad con el aleman, y menos con los fines que el otro le tenia.

el aleman a la mañana siguiente metio el video en un sobre y se lo mando a Rusia, y una copia a Bielorrusia, era su venganza por lo de la segunda guerra mundial, ahora quienes eran los malditos del ejercito rojo y los idiotas del ejercito blanco?

ese mismo dia alemania se dirigió al cuarto en donde estaba el ucraniano

el otro no se atrevia ni a verlo

se hacerco el aleman bruscamente al ucraniano, el cual seguia desnudo pero cubriendose con las sabanas de la cama

"Hay que divertirnos una vez más~ "

dicho esto el aleman se le subio encima al ucraniano, que se veia destrozado, claro que lo estaba, despues de haber sido violado

"... "

El aleman lo miraba raro, y consiguio ver una expresion del ucraniano cuando comenzo a apretar su brazo, solo se oia su quejido

"Dije que nos vamos a divertir, gustes o no "

Claramente ese no era Alemania, era Black Alemania, eso le pasaba cuando estaba solo, no tenia el mismo corazón

Alemania comenzo a tocar el pecho del ucraniano, bajando sus manos cada vez mas, hasta llegar a su miembro, el otro comenzo a gemir, sonrojado y todavia llorando un poco, el aleman comenzo a meter sus dedos en la entrada del ucraniano mientras besaba su cuello, luego dejo y tomo sus piernas, poniendolas en su cintura, el ucraniano no podia dejar de ver con terror al aleman que lo queria violar por segunda vez, el aleman metio el miembro nuevamente y el ucraniano cerró los ojos con fuerza, gritando otra vez que lo dejara, el aleman no le hacia caso, hiba cada vez mas rapido y con más fuerza,

" N-NO! A-Ale-lem-man-nia! "

los gemidos de Ucrania hacian que Alemania quisiera darle mas fuerte, pero se vino en el, otra vez, pero a Ucrania le parcio muy desagradable, Alemania lo sacó de el y se fue, sin decirle otra palabra

a la mañana siguiente a Rusia le llego el video, le dio tanta curiosidad, de que seria el video que le mandaba el Alemán, lo puso en la video y no podia creer lo que veia, la camara se hacercaba a su hermano, por que su hermano estaria en casa de el alemán, no entendia, luego se enfado demasiado al ver como lo tomaba del brazo y lo tiraba al piso, luego continuo viendo el video con una expresion nada agradable en su rostro, cada vez enojandose más, hasta que vio la parte en la que lo violaban, ahi se levanto del sillón y vio la fecha de el video, era de hace dos dias, salio de la casa ya preparado para ir a Alemania y luego vio a su otro hermano Bielorrusia, el tambien estaba shockeado por lo que le habian hecho a su hermano, asi que los dos fueron a Alemania.

Otro dia pasó

ya iban 4, llegaron a la casa de alemania, la puerta estaba cerrada, asi que rusia sacó su grifo y la rompió, Bielorrusia lo siguio, lo más raro era que la casa estaba sola, ya no habia muebles, en un dia el alemán habia huido con todo, Rusia y Bielorrusia corrieron, buscando de habitacion en habitacion, rompiendo puertas lo más pronto posible, por si podrian encontrar algo

encontraron finalmente al final de la casa una puerta de hierro

tenia una nota " Lamento mucho lo que hize, ese no era yo, se que estan sedientos de venganza, pero por primera vez les pido comprensión "

Que habia pasado?

Claro, Italia llego ese dia, Alemania estaba shockeado, no le podia decir nada a su Felciano de eso, solo le dijo que tomarian unas vacaciones en su casa, en Italia y que pasarian cada dia juntos, Italia aceptó y se fueron, a que parte de Italia? no se supo en esos dias

Rusia rompió la nota y trató de abrir la puerta, habia una pequeña compuerta para ver, Bielorrusia se hacerco antes que Rusia y vio por la ventanilla, estaba ucrania, dormido, en eso rompieron la puerta juntos, con una pala que tenia Bielorrusia y con el grifo de Rusia, al romperla Ucrania exsalto y se cubrio con la sabana

" A-A-Alemania, y-ya n-no m-me ha-hagas na-nada"

Estaba todavia muy asustado, pensaba que regresaria para violarlo una tercera vez, Rusia se le hacercó y Bielorrusia , el bielorruso le dijo

" Vamos a casa, hermano ... "

Ucrania se quito la sabana de la cara, logró conseguir su ropa denuevo, Alemania la habia lavado y la dejo a su lado para que la portara antes de irse con Italia, el ucraniano estaba muy feliz, aunque las voces de sus hermanos sonaran sombrias igual que sus miradas

"E-Era lo unico que queria, g-gracias "

comenzó a llorar de felicidad, abrazando a sus hermanos, Rusia le pregunto a Ucrania

" Cuanto más te estuvo tocando ese asqueroso alemán?"

"Bueno .. c-cuando llegue a su casa y luego me violo 2 veces " respondio el ucraniano

" ... tendremos venganza" dijo el bielorruso

"P-Pero .. a-al v-ver sus ojos desde un principio ... e-ese no era Alemania... " replicó Ucrania

" De todos modos, a ese alemán puto solo le gusta hacer daño a la gente ... si tendremos nuestra venganza " dijo el ruso para luego de levantarse de la cama

"Ven, regresemos a casa"

"S-Si " Dijo el ucraniano levantandose tambien

Los tres fueron a casa

pero

Que le harán a Alemania ? ...


End file.
